


past midnight

by aquilaofarkham



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Multi, Post-Canon Fix-It, Short One Shot, i guess idk, spoilers for castlevania 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilaofarkham/pseuds/aquilaofarkham
Summary: AU/fix-it/whatever you want to call it where Alucard doesn’t go back to his coffin after Dracula is defeated and instead decides to live with Trevor and Sypha.





	past midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a couple weeks back but forgot to post it here. Ever since that official art of Dracula, Lisa, and baby Adrian was released, I just really wanted to write about these three taking care of a baby.

The intricate clock hanging off the opposite wall strikes past midnight, sounding off a series of metallic rings. Alucard sits in a large wooden cushioned chair by the window and holds a book bound in red leather. A simple candelabrum sits on the table next to him, illuminating the old pages. Despite the time of night and how much reading he has accomplished thus far, he feels more alert than ever. It’s not a nervous kind of alertness, nor does he feel on edge. For the first time throughout his adult years, he allows himself to breathe easy. His surroundings are no longer new to him, but he wants to enjoy them for as long as he can.

When his companions rebuilt the Belmont Manor and asked him to come live with them, Alucard was shocked. To say that he was caught off guard would have been an understatement. He had plans of his own, though admittedly they were not the most favourable. His family was gone as was his home and where does a half-vampire half-human belong in this world of men? A question Alucard asked himself as he watched the castle he had known all his life crumble into nothing.

While Trevor and Sypha recollected themselves, bruised, scarred, yet celebratory in their victory, the dhampir thought about returning to his coffin indefinitely. He could have done it, disappear into the shadows of history without a word. But there was nothing in his heart that could make him leave without saying goodbye.

Trevor and Sypha’s immediate protests were not unexpected. Neither was their joined determination to make their comrade stay in the world they had just saved. They were so adamant; how could he refuse? Perhaps he would remain with them for a month at least and then make up his mind. That month of contemplation has already long passed and Alucard still lingers within the Belmont Manor, an honorary member of its family. It’s been an odd year; peaceful, calm, and most of all, human. Not something he’s used to but he’s grateful for it all the same.

The manor itself is quiet at this hour, except for tonight. Out of the dead silence, Alucard hears a distant noise. Someone is crying. As the wails grow louder, he takes note of how young they sound. Curious and concerned, he puts down his book and peeks out into the hallway. His worries are soon put to rest when he sees a familiar silhouette slowly make its way in his direction.

“Shhh, it’s all right. I’m here. There’s no need to cry, I’m right here. You’re all right,” coos a very drowsy Trevor Belmont. In his arms is a three-month old baby whose cries echo throughout the manor. He tries to calm them by gently rubbing their back and kissing their head, which seems to be working. The baby’s continuous sobbing quiets down until they’re nothing more than a series of tired whines, decreasing in volume with every breath. They hold onto their father’s shoulder as tightly as their tiny fingers can, burying their face into the crook of Trevor’s neck.

“Amazing how someone so small can announce themselves so loudly,” Alucard comments. Trevor manages a weak smile.

“They’re getting much better at falling and staying asleep. But there are the occasional nights… obviously.”

“And Sypha?”

“Still sleeping,” Trevor replies before an idea comes to him. “Do you want to hold them?”

For a moment, Alucard thinks he’s hearing things. Then he stares at Trevor who waits for an answer. “Is… would it be all right?”

“Course it would. Just be gentle and don’t hold them too tight.”

Alucard hesitates; that’s exactly what he’s afraid of doing. He can exhibit a near-perfect control over his strength, but there have always been accidents, incidents where a sense of control slips his mind. It happens when he’s angry, in pain, or nervous – like right now. But he can try. Without saying a word, he carefully accepts the baby from Trevor’s offering arms.

“Easy there… watch their head.”

Alucard does just that, letting them rest against his chest. He holds the small body delicately as though they were made entirely out of glass. The baby squirms a little bit, understandably confused not only by the abrupt change of hands but also by the person those hands belong to. Much to both Alucard and Trevor’s relief, they manage to settle down and look up at their new carrier, who returns the bewildered stare with a soft smile. They reach upwards, stretching as much as they can, and grab the very thing that suddenly fascinates them so much – a lock of golden hair.

Alucard winces slightly when he feels the baby tug but doesn’t dare pull away, even when they curiously place the lock in their mouth. His heart swells with adoration for the tiny human, a feeling that is quickly interrupted by a bittersweet sting of remembrance; something that has been happening more and more frequently. He thinks back to an old painting from his far-off youth with everything in clear detail: blue baby clothes, a hand grabbing onto hair like sunlight, a ring-less finger. A once happy family.

“Do you remember that portrait of my family?”

Trevor tries to hold back a sleep deprived yawn. “The one in the castle? I think I do. Why?”

Alucard’s hair falls out of the baby’s mouth and he offers his finger for them to play with instead. “… no reason. It just happened to cross my thoughts.”

Trevor isn’t entirely reassured by that response. Whenever a memory of his past life “happens” to cross Alucard’s thoughts, it’s rarely if ever the kindliest emotion. So, Trevor does his best to get his mind onto something less melancholic.

“You look good as a father. It suits you.”

The dhampir lowers his gaze; in a way, he almost looks bashful. “I could say the same about you.”

Now it’s Trevor’s turn to act coy. He like to believe he’s been raising this child well and will continue to do so, but he won’t deny or ignore the ever-lingering doubt. A little affirmation, especially from someone like Alucard, goes a very long way.

“Still awake at this hour, Alucard?” The two men look down the hall to see Sypha wandering towards them. She wipes her tired eyes, having clearly just woken up but nonetheless seems happy to see all three of them bonding. After Alucard hands the baby to her, Sypha cradles them in her arms until they slowly fall asleep.

“Despite everything, I still find some comfort in the night.”


End file.
